Dear Good life right?
by TnaKnockoutTaylor
Summary: This is about Jeff Hardy's daughter who is 12 years old and everyone thinks she has a goodlife but not to Ruby though she feels left out. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary, today my mom took me shopping at Wal-mart yeah people don't like the store because its 'cheap' but, I myself love it and I saw this green and black journal which is you that I'm writing in and I'm happy to get you but, to the point anyways, I asked my mom and see if I could have a journal and she said yes. Then we went to McDonalds and journal your name is Rome. I don't know why Rome its just a name I made up for you oh oops got to go mom is calling me oh by the way my name is Ruby Marie Hardy…XOXO_

I sighed and shut my diary and placed it in my drawer which was next to my bed. I walked down stairs and I see my mom in the kitchen and I jumped stair to stair slowly and my mom saw me and smiled.

"Ruby, can you help me cook dinner tonight?" My mom asked me and I nod.

"Yes mom oh whats the occasion though" I asked her and I got on the bar stool and just glaring at her playfully and she just laughed.

"Nothing Ruby gosh leave me alone" She said and I smiled as she was lying.

"Ok ok mom but I know your hiding something from me and I Ruby Marie Hardy shall found out what" I said and she looked at me weird and then laughed.

"Ok sure whatever you say sweetie" My mom said as she was sitting on the counter looking at me.

"Oh and you tell me that I can't sit on counters" I stook my tongue out at her and she giggled.

"That's because you're clumsy and you're going to fall" She said and I sighed.

"Well mom I'm going outside and play with Rascal" I said and walked out of the kitchen and I went outside and I saw the rat terrier jumping on me and licked my whole face and I laughed.

"Rascal heel stay boy" I told him and he sat on the ground and I dusted my outfit off and sighed and breathed in the air and saw fresh trees surrounding me.

"C'mon Rascal lets do something" I told him and he ran before me because he was chasing my cat and they both ran and I laughed. I went into the woods which mom won't let me but I do anyways because it was always such a nice view of a lake and it made me relax. I sighed and laid on the hill and watching the sky. I closed my eyes and took a nap

"_Daddy! Mommy!" I yelled and I ran up to them and hugged them but after that everything went dark and saw a white light and it hitted me but Mom and Dad jumped in front of me and they died._

"Whoa!" I woke up from it and I realized it was sweat and I sighed and stood up and walked to my house by then it was getting dark but then again light I saw at least 2 new cars and I didn't know what it was and I hurried and went on my front porch and I open the door and no one was in the area but I did hear laughing and I heard one laugh that I remember and I was happy and I ran upstairs and into my room to get ready.

"Yes!" I yelled and I fixed my dirty blonde hair and brushed the leaves out of my hair.

"Boo!" I screamed and dropped my brush and I fell and hit my head on the dress mirror and someone came running towards me and the rest laughed and I laughed.

"Ruby are you ok?" I smiled and hugged my dad and pushing him down to the ground and he smiled and hugged me back.

"Welcome back dad and you too unlce Matt and Shannon" I said and then dad picked me up and stood me up and Shannon and Matt hugged me.

"Hey squirt how are you?" Shannon asked me and I smiled.

"Pretty awesome since you three are here" I said and it was the truth.

"Aww c'mon I think your mom wants your help since she did tell you" Matt said and I sighed.

"fine, Jeez I hate cooking" I said and we all walked down stairs and mean time dad held my hand.

"There you are Ruby now help me with cutting the carrots" My mom asked me and dad opposed.

"Wait with her and knife no I don't think it's a good idea she might cut her finger." He said and I pouted.

"No I don't I'm fine I can do it" I said and mom thought.

"That's true honey ok umm how about setting up the dinner table" She said and I nod.

"No knifes for me darn it" I said and mom and dad laughed and I grabbed everything and setting up the table and people were talking to me and I nod and smiled and was getting annoyed.

Hours have passed and mom and dad went outside to talk and Shannon went home and I was cleaning the table and Matt helped me.

"Anything new at school?" Matt asked me and I thought of some things.

"Umm not really its same old" I said plainly and I lied there was so much drama especially for my so-called-Popularity with everyone because of my dad and family being famous wrestlers known as The Hardy's or my dad who had lot of nicknames I would get fake friends but I can read them like a book my family doesn't know about the drama because I don't want them in it.

"Oh ok hows your grades" Matt asked and I happily skipped into my back pack and showed him my grades.

"Damn girl straight B's and one D+ Awesome but get that D to a C or a B" He said and I laughed and he hugged me.

"Wait what about your grades?" My dad came in and Matt showed him my grades and my dad was impressed.

"Damn that's defiantly your moms smarts" He said and me and mom laughed.

"But honey she has your extremeing I can just see it not to mention staying out late" She said and I put my head down but giggled and dad laughed.

"Well Rubs I gotta head home Rebecca is there by now" Matt said and I nod and hugged him and he was happy with Reby Sky known as a model.

"Alright see ya later" I said and he walked out of the door and I sighed.

"What a night" I said and mom nodded her head and dad laughed.

"Well I get to be home for a week" He said and I smiled but inside I was crying. And I faked yawned my way to my room.

"Well goodnight dad good to have you home again" I said and hugged him and he kissed my head and mom hugged me and I went to my room and I just through myself on my bed and grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary, Its me Ruby well tonight was a good and bad night I got to see my dad my uncles and they scared the living crap out of me. But I am sad because dad is leaving next week and its not much time I don't know how long I can last without him being gone. It was bad enough he ditched me twice for autographs but that his job and I have to respect it even if I don't like well night Rome…XOXO_

You should defiantly review this story I actually like this one thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Like oh my gosh I am back to write and thanks for the reviews of "Dear…Good life right?" So far people like it which I am glad =D. Here is chapter 2 and if you have any ideas do tell me thanks ~Love Taylor

"Hey Ruby can you wake up you have school in about a hour" I groaned at the sound of my mom's voice.

"No school for Ruby, Ruby is very tired" I said mumbling into my sweetness to stay home until I felt cold air on my body which reacted to coldness.

"I'm not falling for that Ruby now get up or dad won't take you to school in his mustang" Mom said in a singing voice and I jolted up and getting dress I was wearing a skull and heart shirt with light blue jeans and I took my brush keeping the frizz's to stay, but it didn't work as much. (**A/N I hate fizz's! it's annoying! Ha-ha.)** My blonde hair was long and smooth and I put in some music note earrings that Uncle Shannon got for me and grabbed my foot flops to see Mom and dad.

"Morning sweetheart" Dad to me and I smiled and got a banana and sat on the bar stool.

"So dad you're taking me to school?" I asked excitingly to him and he nodded.

"Well we got to get going then I don't want to be late at all" I told him and I hugged mom bye and walked outside and it was freezing, but it was warm in the mustang and he played Metallica.

"So kiddo what are you going to be doing today in school" My dad asked me and I thought.

"I don't know it's hard to tell when teachers surprise you with tests" I said just laying relaxful on his car seat.

"Yeah I hate when teachers do that, but at least you're doing awesome in them I'm proud of you" he said to me and I nodded and we were at the school and I gave him a kiss and hug

"Ruby I'm going to pick you up after school so wait here ok?" he asked and I smiled and left for school and I watch him as he sped away and I sighed.

"Ruby! How you doing bud?" I laughed at my life time friend Emily.

"Ehh the usual nothing special only dad came back only for a week" I told her and she smiled.

"Well that's good and by the way me and you have a project to do" Emily said as we walked into the hall ways saying hi to people I don't know.

"What's the project?" I asked her as we stopped at her locker.

"History work which its lame because we present to everyone in class" She said and I groaned and threw a mini fake fit at her and she laughed.

"C'mon lets get moving to class" She said dragging me and I see the plastics of sluts and they pushed me down on 'accident' that they do to me and I just walked away while I dragged Emily from yelling and causing a commotion with them.

As the school go by it was after school and I waited outside for my dad and waited I look at my watch saying 5:30 which it's really late from school and I was upset he forgot about me or do business, but I walked to home.

"Ruby, I'm so glad your home" Mom hugged me and I just didn't say a word except going up in my bedroom, but before I went up there mom pulled me towards her.

"What happen?" She asked and Is sighed.

"Dad said he would pick me up, BUT didn't so I waited in the darn cold doing nothing" I said and she sighed and I went into my room. Just silenty crying to myself and listening to music.

"Ruby, I'm SO sorry I was way caught up in interviews and fans and bosses, I'll make it up to you" Dad came in and hugged me and I push him away.

"Theres nothing to make it up to me can you just go I already forgive you" I said hiding myself in my blanket and he sighed and walked out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews Hardysgirlforlife and MariahBentatos Thank you! And here is chap 3 by the way I need some ideas. Yes if you see Alex that is one of my friends character check out xxxRKOEnigmaxxx stories!

**Jeff**

"Beth I'm probly the worst father in the entire universe" I walked downstairs and I saw Beth on the couch reading her romantic horror stories and I laid on her.

"Jeff, A worst father would be not giving her at attention and not caring about her and leaving her" I shot her a disappointed look when she said; leaving because I do that ALL the time on the road.

"Wait Jeff when I meant leaving I meant you not being in her life at all and I know you love her, but she doesn't know that yet" Beth said and I smiled kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I feel bad and I know how she likes to hide things even though we told her to be honest" me and Beth laughed at our daughter and just laid back and watch T.V.

**Ruby**

I heard a knock this morning and I jumped out of my bed and look down at the front door and I see Emily waiting for the door and mom opened it and greeted her. I walked slowly downstairs and I see her laughing with my mom and I was standing with arms crossed.

"Hey you, you're not supposed to be friends with my mom your friends with me" I told Emily and she laughed and mom hugged her.

"Hey now I can be friend with whoever I want so bleh!" she pointed her tongue at me and I laugh she followed me to my room and she head straighten to my computer and looking up C.M punk videos and I just giggled at her fan girl phase.

"Damn he is so good looking!" she said turning towards me and I laugh so hard.

"Ehh I liked his long hair, now that was sexy!" I told her, but as she was on her twitter she looked shock.

"Umm Em, you okay? You seem shock" I asked her and I stood behind her and she was on Punk's twitter and I laughed when he said and I quote.

"**Hanging with JEFFHARDYBRAND and MATTHARDBRAND and Randall, later can't wait to meet the daughter and seeing Randy's kid." **I was shock because Punk and my dad didn't get along until now which was weird. I look over my shoulder to see Emily freaking out and screaming into my pillow and I laughed.

"Em, would you like to stay here for the night?" I asked her and she nodded and yelled 'Yes!' all over the house. I ran towards my mom, but as soon as I and Emily were racing we saw a lot of people.

"Oh Ruby and Emily I believe you have met some of the guys on T.V huh" mom said towards me and I saw my uncle Matt and Jeff in front of the Randy and Punk.

"Umm yeah I did hi" I said shyly and I look beside me and Emily was gone and I laughed at myself and then I saw another girl beside Randy and she smiled and waved and I did the same.

"Hi! I'm Alex Orton" She said and I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Ruby it's nice to meet you" I said nicely.

"Well we should leave you girls alone and hang out and talk about boys" Randy said and I look at Alex and she looked at me and laughed.

I and Alex went up to my bedroom and I saw my friend Emily hiding underneath the covers and Alex looked at me weird.

"That would be Emily, she is very shy in front of Punk due to because she likes him" I told her and nodded and Emily came out of the covers.

"Whoa! Who is she?" Emily asked and Alex laughed.

"Emily this is Randy's daughter Alex" I said and Emily Nodded and walked up to her and hug her and Alex looked at me weird.

"She very umm huggable person" I said ensuring and she nodded.

"Ok cool, so what should we do?" Alex asked me and I thought of what we should do.

"How about we can bother our dads and pull pranks?" I asked her and there was a mischievous smirk on her face and I laughed.

"I totally agree with you" She said and Emily, Alex and I were talking what pranks we should do.


End file.
